Through Their Eyes: Outtakes
by EquusGold
Summary: A collections of outtakes and additional scenes from Through Their Eyes. Features additional POV's, missed scenes, back stories and much more! Rated to be safe. OC's, the Durin family plus lot's more as time goes by!
1. Toy Horse

Toy Horse

**This takes place just after chapter 20: Society… Urgh. I don't think you ****_need _****to read that first.**

**~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~**

Khayl left the market feeling exhausted. Prour practically dragged her along as they went, excited to be home after a long and boring day – well, for him it was at least. Khayl trailed behind, the wooden horse tucked securely under her arm as she went. Kíli was on Prour's other side and leading the little pony which seemed prone to chomping on every patch of grass that they passed.

They reached Aro's home and set the beasts free in the paddock, putting all the gear back in its rightful place and watching as Prour raced across the paddock to greet his other equine friends with a resounding whinny. The pony simply stepped in the gate and dropped its head to the fodder without paying a single thought to the others.

"I had fun today," Khayl said with a sideways look at Kíli who half-heartedly rolled his eyes.

"It was a terrible day, I'm sorry," he looked down trodden as he scuffed his boot in the dirt. "I meant for us to have fun, instead we discovered you had a fear of heights, I nearly got eaten by a wolf and –"

"Kíli," she interrupted him with a smile. "I had fun. Truly."

He simply looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Whatever you say."

"What I say now is goodbye, since there's a little dwarfling whom I have a gift for and I have to go about fixing it first," Khayl wagged the horse under his nose and he noticed it for the first time.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, running a hand through the figurines soft mane.

"A toy maker, called Bofur. I dropped it, scratched it and said I would buy it in recompense. He kind of lost it at me," she said, half lost in the memory with a small, fond smile.

"Bofur's a good fellow, I've met him several times myself," Kíli told her as he looked back at her. "He's always up for a laugh."

"I do not doubt it. Now off with you, my friend," Khayl grinned, shoving him along the path before she turned towards the house.

"What? No hug?" she heard him call as she stepped inside. Khayl closed the door with a soft expression on her face. The dwarrowdam strode up the stairs, carefully keeping an eye out for Irisa, who was prone to bounding out of nowhere and scaring the living daylight out of one if they weren't careful. She crept into their room wedged the door shut before changing out of her filthy clothes and laying her bow and other weapons aside. Then she took up the horse and turned it towards the light, marvelling at the remarkable workmanship of the figurine.

Then Khayl took out a soft rag and swept it all over the body of the animal, wincing slightly as it rubbed over the deep furrow that marred the otherwise flawless body.

Khayl knew that Ira did some carving in her spare time and swept up the edge of the younger dwarrowdam's blankets to pull the little box out from underneath. Then she took the slightly rough stone and rubbed away the rough edges of the cut before putting some thick oil on the rag and wiping in all over. The mark immediately turned a very dark colour that almost perfectly matched the actual colour of the horse.

Reverently, Khayl then combed out the snarls and dirt in the toy's mane and tail. Once she was done and the horse looked as good as it was going to she slipped it under her own bed where it wouldn't be disturbed while it fully dried and replaced Ira's woodcarving tools.

With a self-satisfied and slightly anxious smile Khayl stepped out of the room with a last lingering look at her bed before closing the door.

~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~

For three days Khayl oiled the horse, morning and night until the oil had dried and the marred wood remained the same dark colour. Then she polished it to a vibrant sheen, finding the whole ordeal amazingly cathartic.

But at long last it was done, and Khayl could proudly present it to little Irisa, who had been wondering for days while Khayl kept locking her out of their room.

"Irisa?" she called stepping into the kitchen with the horse stowed safely under a soft cloth. The dwarfling was standing beside her mother on a little step as she helped to wash that morning's dishes. "I have something for you. Are you done?"

"Yep!" the little one cried, hopping down and flicking her damp hands so that the water sprayed across the floor. Khayl suppressed a snort.

"Dry your hands properly or you're not getting it."

Irisa stuck out her little tongue before vigorously drying her hands on her little apron which caused her mother to sigh and roll her eyes. "Ready now!"

Khayl just smiled at the little one's mother who returned the look in a long-suffering kind of way. "Very well, but you must promise to take very good care of it."

"I will Khayl!" the dwarfling said fiercely, crossing one hand over her heart, or at least that was the intent since she mistook her stomach for her heart.

But Khayl took no notice set the horse on the table with a flourish, cloth and all. This prompted Irisa to leap up onto the nearest chair and reach out with reverent hands. Then in one swift motion she swept of the cloth and gasped as she beheld the horse which stood shining magnificently in the morning light that filtered through the windows.

"She's beautiful!" Irisa sniffled, little tears gathering in her enormous eyes. She ran her hand over the horse's body and straight over the gash without even looking at it. She stroked her fingers through the perfectly straight and clean tail. "Thankyou Khayl!"

Khayl grunted as the dwarfling leapt off her own chair and all but tackled the dwarrowdam who nearly fell backwards from the force of the hug.

"It _is _magnificent Khayl," Mila said, eyeing the spectacular piece. "Master Bofur's work if I'm not mistaken."

Now it was Khayl's turn to provide the long suffering look. "You know everyone. Is there even any point _trying _to keep a secret from you?"

"No, not really."

~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~

**Author's Note**

**I hope you like it! If you did, please read and review!**


	2. A Mother's Talent

A Mother's Talent

**_Mila addresses the issue of the connection between Khayl and Fíli in conjunction with their non-existent friendship. It seems she finally gets a chance to use that talent that all mothers appear to possess; meddling in the love lives of the young._**

**I recommend having read chapters 22-25 to understand the stage this is based in. Hopefully it's not wholly necessary though and everything's fairly self-explanatory.**

**_~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~_**

Mila was going to kill them, she really was.

Honestly, the way those two tiptoed around each other… It was painful to say the very least. Truly, how difficult was it to surmise that you had and fierce and irreversible connection to another being? A connection that made you insides burn and your heart spin? A connection that drove you wild every moment that you were in the presence, or thinking of them, or hearing about them. How long does it take someone to realise that what they're feeling isn't hate, that it is actually the complete opposite?

Khayl and Fíli had kicked their relationship badly. Very badly, and that wasn't going to help matters in the long run. It was hard enough to deal with discovery your One true soul mate without all that added pressure of thinking you should be hating them for whatever reason. Mila knew, she had been there.

Mila had been involved with another when she met him. Aro was intrigued by their connection and hunted after her with all the single mindedness of a hound on a scent. Mila, oblivious to the true meaning of their connection, had despised him for his advances, whilst he understood what was happening to them. He had been a veteran of the War of Dwarves and Orcs, and such an unusually large gathering of dwarves over the years had leant to the meeting of numerous Ones within the ranks. He had seen it, and had also seen what occurred when one lost their other half, but he was never dissuaded from seeking out his own soul partner. In his mind, the benefits far outweighed the risks.

And they truly did. Once Mila had learned of the truth behind the connection they had joined and both had discovered that truly, it was the single greatest gift that Mahal had ever bestowed his people. The sense of Oneness that accompanied them wherever they went, even if they were thousands of leagues apart, the sense that they were completed, of a single mind, heart and soul.

That was what she wanted for Khayl; every last ounce of love and completion in the world. There were scars on Khayl's soul, tragedy buried deep inside, and Mila wholly believed that only her other half could heal such wounds. Fíli, well Fíli was that balm for Khayl's soul and perhaps she was his also for the prince too had pain in his past and no one could deny it.

She watched them spar that day from one of the back windows. Her intention had been to watch Ira, since she knew her eldest hadn't born a blade for quite some time, years in fact. She had watched the way the four of them moved through the standard poses, all doing the same movements but all of them adjusted to suit the uniqueness of the warrior and the blade.

Mila had tried to speak to Khayl then, knowing that she couldn't let the two of them wander about in the dark for much longer. But Khayl had been so closed and resistant to the subject. It made Mila so uneasy to look at the way Khayl's eyes suddenly turned sharp at the mere mention of the dwarf prince's name. She had almost told Khayl outright what was going on, but then Kíli had to interfere and ever since Khayl had left her with no opportunity to broach the subject again.

When the four youths had finished their break Mila had watched with a fond smile as Ira helped Kíli to his feet and the two dashed away to spar. It was undeniable that they were well suited to one another, but Ira was not his one, and never could be. But that didn't mean their relationship couldn't develop further, loathe though Mila was to even contemplate it.

But those thoughts had been turned aside as she watched Khayl similarly thrust out a hand to aid Fíli to his feet. It had seemed a simple gesture, and she kept her eyes pinned on the wall behind him as she did so, but then Fíli was midway up and they glanced at one another and everything went to pot.

Khayl released Fíli, letting go like she'd been burned, and Fíli hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. They panted heavily for a moment, staring but not seeing with wide, terrified eyes that caused Mila's motherly heart to clench. She knew she could let them go on no longer, and so she made her plans for the fete in one week's time. And by Mahal Mila would not let the sun rise and that night end until her wishes were completed to her satisfaction.

**~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~**

**I was going to write chapter 26 for Through Their Eyes but we got home really late from riding, the vets and some horrible rushed shopping which left me mentally and physically drained. I was really excited to write it too, but I thought that I would do this instead XD that's why it's so short, so I apologise. I was going to do a part on Dis being a meddling mother also, but I need sleep, so hopefully tomorrow, since we got all of tomorrow's errands done today (well, I have a driving lesson, but that's another story)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, even if you didn't! I could really do with some reviews to kick my arse back into gear…**

**Thanks to all of you superstars who have reviewed and added this to their favourite/follow lists! It means a bunch!**

**(Anybody interested in the piece about Dis meddling in her son's non-existent love life?)**


	3. A Gift

"Kíli! What are you doing here?"

Kíli spun rapidly, placing one hand over his racing heart as the other quickly switched the parcel around so that he was awkwardly gripping it behind his back.

"Khayl! Oh Mahal, you startled me!" Khayl smirked, knowing that the dark haired young dwarf was indeed spooked if he had confessed to it. Ordinarily he would simply have brushed it off. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I was walking," Khayl replied with a deadpan expression, secretly enjoying watching the male squirm.

"Maybe you should wear a bell around your neck then," Kíli exclaimed, frantically waving his free hand as though to will away his anxiety. He didn't expect Khayl to frown at his comment.

"Like a cow?" the words she bit out were seething and Kíli had to wonder if she had been having a really bad day to get so utterly sour with a single sentence.

"What? No – no like a cat," A bewildered expression crossed his features. "Who puts bells on their cows anyway?"

"Not dwarves, obviously," Khayl cryptically, images of the Swiss cow bell her mother had kept hanging on the wall flashing through her mind. She held onto the image, the retention of it helping to soothe her simmering anger like a balm on a nasty burn.

The two friends stood for an awkward moment and as the silence between them – a nearly unheard of occurrence – stretched on Kíli shuffled his feet, his arm starting to ache from the awkward position he was holding the parcel in, and Khayl scratched the back of her ear, wondering when he was getting to let her inside of her own home.

Eventually the silence ended. Unfortunately, they babbled over the top of one another.

"So how was your day?" "What are hiding?"

They stared at one another before snickering, though it died off quickly.

"Okay, okay, ladies first," Kíli grinned at her in a rare act of chivalry.

"What are you hiding?" Khayl repeated immediately. Kíli stiffened.

"Uh, nothing – nope, not hiding anything."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

Khayl rolled her eyes at him. There was a beat in which Kíli rapidly reddened.

"It's for you," he said, shifting the parcel so that the fiery haired archer could see it properly.

"I see. And you had to hide this from me because..?" Kíli reddened even further, the tips of his ears glowing by this point. He looked at his boots and muttered something incoherent but was no more forthcoming when Khayl looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"What?" she asked, not having heard a word of it.

"Nothing," Kíli replied shiftily before stiffly holding out the parcel in front of him. "Here."

"What is it?" Khayl asked, weighing the gift in her hands. Now it was Kíli's point to roll his eyes.

"Open it and find out."

Khayl looked at the neat packaging that the parcel was done up with and couldn't connect the deep green woollen material with Kíli. "You didn't wrap this, did you?"

"Uh- no."

"Thought not," Khayl grinned, her foul mood gradually slipping away. A memory of her brother coming to her every Christmas, birthday, Mother's Day and Father's Day came to the forefront of her mind. He would ask her to wrap his gifts every year without fail since the time she was five. The bargain was that he would take her shopping and she would wrap the presents. Then he would attempt to wrap her presents by himself, just to prove that he could actually do it. His attempts made her laugh every single time.

Two memories in a few brief minutes; Khayl wondered what Kíli would say if he knew that he was constantly giving her something infinitely more precious than any gift she had ever received.

"Come inside," Khayl told him and Kíli thought he might keel over from the anticipation that just kept swelling the longer it was all dragged out.

They entered the main sitting room, the house still all around the two of them. Kíli wrung his hands behind his back as Khayl set the parcel on the arm of one of the chairs and set about untying it. The string fell away in a few deft movements, though he did notice that she had pulled a knife from her boot to achieve it.

Then the scratchy green woollen fabric was pulled away and Khayl took something dark and long into her hands.

"Kíli…" she breathed.

At last she knew what had become of the wolf pelts that she had left in Kíli's charge. She could see the dark blue-black tones of the wolf that had tried to kill her friend. The entire inside of the coat was fur lined, with a broad fur collar as well that would take the pressure off the straps that held her sword and bow to her shoulders whilst travelling. The skin outer of the coat was slick and soft, a matching blue-black.

"It's wonderful, Kíli," her words drifted from her mouth without even meaning to, but there was no doubt that they were true.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned at her, relieved that she liked the gift so much. Always now he would remember how his friend had saved his life without a moment's hesitation or thought for her own safety. A blood debt was a weighty thing, and Kíli figured that no matter how many times he repaid it, he would still owe her simply for being his friend. What Kíli didn't understand was that being good friends was about giving the world to one another and never owing two cents.

Khayl knew this. She had always known it. It was one of the things that her parents had been sure to instil within their children from the get-go. She slipped into the coat, admiring the perfect fit across her shoulders, the ideal sleeve length and the way it brushed just slightly lower than the top of the back of her boots. It was perfect, and as Khayl did an experimental twirl for a grinning Kíli she vowed to herself that she would wear it for her friend, to remind herself always that she would do anything for him, and he for her.

"So what had you so cantankerous earlier?" Kíli asked as Khayl shrugged out of the coat and folded it neatly over her arm. She smiled at him simply, a warm, winning smile.

"It doesn't even matter," she said simply, embracing her best friend. "All is well now."

~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~ ( ) ~

Author's Note

I'm baaaack! Momentarily, but at least I wrote something. Even if something was just over a thousand words worth of fluffiness. I couldn't help it though; Kíli and Khayl are just so damn funny together!

Anyway, I can promise that I have started the next chapter of TTE, in fact, I've written 1,275 words of it. Only thing is that I have another three days day of end of year exams and then I have Summer holidays, so that means spending about 75% of every day inside, out of the sweltering heat. So hopefully I should have plenty of time for writing soon. Just give me a few days, hey guys?

Despite that I love you all for you remarkable patience – oh who are we kidding? You've probably all wanted to murder me for the last month or so. Trust me, I've been just as pissed as you guys.


End file.
